The Curse of Love
by blackroseturnedred
Summary: Love can be a blessing and a curse. For Jack and Kat it's both. It can bring them trouble, but they fight through it. After losing the Black Pearl, they go to Port Royal. NON AU JACKOC!
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse of Love**

**Disclaimer: Though I am obsessed with Jack Sparrow, I do not own him or anything else from the fabulous movies…..**

**A\N: The title is subject to change. I started watching the movies and before I knew it my mind created an OC for Jack….. The story was born. I've only seen the first two movies….. I don't have the third but I will see it. R&R plz. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Jack Sparrow and Kat are in love. But being in love brings many curses. This is non AU and I will try to follow the movies as closely as I can. **

**Chapter One**

I sat on the mast of our quickly sinking ship watching Jack jump down and try vainly to bail out the excess water. I just shook my head and watched with a smile that could only be seen when I was looking at Jack. Jack Sparrow jumped on the mast as our ship's hull went beneath the waves. He stood tall and strong in the crow's nest, his chest out and one hand clutching the mast while the other was by his side. Jack came over and pulled me to my feet as the harbor came closer. We were only on the little ship because our crew had a mutiny against us. I think Jack was still a little miffed. Okay not a little a lot. Jack wrapped a secure arm around my waist and toyed with the hilt of my sword.

Upon reaching shore, Jack hopped of and offered me his hand. I jumped up in the manner he had. I was thankful that I was wear clothing similar to Jack's. Actually, I think they were Jack's. though my sleeves were shorter, my bodice (perhaps the only feminine thing I had on) was blue and my pants and boots were black. He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek as we were approached by the dock master.

"One shilling to tie here and I need your name."

"How about three shillings and you can forget our names," Jack said, putting 3 shillings on the man's parchment. The man nodded and greedily took the money. Jack looped and arm around my waist as my free flowing black hair tumbled around the small of my back. As we passed the dock master's desk Jack grabbed his money bag. I glared at him. I was a pirate, but I actually had morals.

We walked towards the British Navy ships with the purpose of commandeering one to search for our beloved ship. Jack started trying to kiss me. I knew where this was going.

"Jack," I hissed. Jack stopped trying to seduce me to listen. "People are staring. At least duck into an alley way or something!" So Jack grasped my hand and walked into an alleyway. Once there, he gently pushed me up against the wall and I willingly melted into his slightly taller frame. A pair of fingers grasped my chin to bring my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. Before I knew it, Jack had his tongue in my mouth. All too soon we needed air and so Jack moved his head down to my neck and began his usual ministrations. He nipped and sucked my skin until a bite mark was left. Jack moved his head up and kissed me tenderly. My hands stayed securely around his neck; Jack had a hand on my waist hand a hand knotted in my hair.

All too soon we broke apart and headed towards the dock. Jack and I moved below the dock to a rocky jetty where two guards were guarding the way to the ship. _Fan-bugger-tastic_ I thought moodily. Jack notices my expression and squeezes my hand. The guards looked dim witted.

"OI! You can't pass through lass and sir," One guard said. I smirked. We actually could pass thank you.

"Ah, gentlemen, my lady and I merely wish to commandeer the ship," Jack said. I could see the wheels in his head turning furiously. Oh bugger this does not bode well. Jack said something about The Black Pearl, the ship we lost, and the two guards started arguing. Jack motioned for me to follow him as he crept aboard the ship. "How long do you think it'll be before we get busted luv?" I shrugged.

"What are you two doing on the ship?"

"We wish to steel it, get a crew from Tortuga and pillage and plunder ," Jack answered expertly.

"You're lying," a guard said.

"Yeah if you were planning to do that you wouldn't tell us would you?" the other said. I fought the urge to strike my forehead. Jack just grinned.

We heard a loud splash behind us as a figure hit the water.

"Are you gentlemen going to save her?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim," one replied and the other nodded.

"Some members of the British Royal Navy you are!" Jack muttered, and handed them his personal effects. "Don't lose these." The clear water allowed me to safely say that the figure was a girl. Jack took off his coat, compass, hat, shoes sword and gun. He handed them to the men and jumped in.

"JACK!!!" I shouted. Why did the man have to be noble just now? I sighed and hastily removed my hat boots and weapons. I thrust them at the guards and jumped in after Jack.

**A\N: What do you think? Do you like? Push the button and tell me!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse of Love**

**Disclaimer: Though I am obsessed with Jack Sparrow, I do not own him or anything else from the fabulous movies…..**

**A\N: Was it that bad? Crap, I hope not. Jack will probably be somewhat OoC a lot because it's impossible to capture his true nature. I'll try. I saw the third movie!!!! It was great. I know how the story will go for the most part too! **

**Chapter 2**

When I hit the water I opened my eyes and searched for the toned body that I had come to associate with my lover. I saw him over by the girl who'd fallen. He was trying desperately to pull her up. I swam over and grabbed my dagger. Jack looked at me and backed off to let me work. I cut her dress so she was just in her bodice and undergarments, and Jack and I grabbed her and kicked to the surface.

We kicked and paddled until we reached the dock. The two bungling guards were there to help us lift her out. We struggled out and Jack checked to see if she was breathing. Apparently not. He grabbed his knife and cut her out of her bodice. On her neck was a gold coin with a pirate symbol on it. The British forces had arrived by this time. The girl coughed and sputtered as water came out of her mouth.

"Elizabeth!" A man who looked like the govener shouted.

"On your feet!" A commador yelled. Jack and I scrambled up and Jack slid his hand into mine.

"No! Don't shoot my rescuers!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Fine. Let me shake your hands," The commador said. Jack stuck his hand out first. The commador grabbed his hand then his arm and yanked up his sleeve to show the "P" that had been put on both our arms during a bad brush with the East India Trading Company. "A pirate," The officer said as he raked up Jack's sleeve to expose his tattoo of a bird flying over an ocean with the horizon in the backround. "None other than Jack Sparrow. This must be your counterpart then. Kat I presume?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Kat," I amended.

"So what is a captain without a ship?"

"We wanted to commandeer one of yours," Jack said.

"You are a miserable pirate," The commador said, beginning to sort through our things. "No extra shots, a compass that points anywhere but north, and I half expected your swords to be wooden." He sneered and motions for us to be handcuffed. The cuffs are metal with a chain connecting them. I can see a plan forming in Jack's mind. Bugger. I hate it when he starts thinking. It's really a miserable experience for all involved.

No sooner had we been cuffed and had guns pointed at us, Jack grabbed Elizabeth 'round the neck with his chains.

"Give me our things or I kill her," Jack said, glaring at the Brits defiantly. The two guards stepped forward, our things in hand. Jack motioned for the girl to put his things on him. Jealousy flared and I stepped forward and motioned for Jack to move Elizabeth but keep a gun on her. I stepped into the welcoming circle of his arms and placed his hat on his head. I attached his cross-body belt that held his sword and began to work his belt on. "Watch the goods luv," he says as I pull his belt tight. I grinned cheekily. Jack lifted his arms from around my head and handed me my gun. I promptly pointed my gun at Elizabeth and put my arms around Jack's head. He put my hat on with a chaste kiss to my lips. The rest of my gear was attached without issue.

No sooner had the last bit of my personal affects been attached than guns were pointed at us and Elizabeth went back to her father and Norrington. We were going to have to escape but how….. I looked up and saw the perfect plan. Jack must have it too because he gave me a sly wink.

"Hold your fire….," Norrington said.

"Gentlemen, you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Kat," Jack said as he jumped up and flung his chains around a swinging beam. I had already attached myself to Jack.

"FIRE!" Oh bloody bugger. I drew my gun and started to fire. Jack and I swung awkwardly for a few minuets. Bullets were flying everywhere. Then, we jumped onto the dock and started running like bats out of hell.


End file.
